1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary device having a stator and a rotor each having magnetic poles for producing rotary force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shading coil motor, namely, a rotary device utilizing the variation of magnetic flux in a core for producing rotary force, incorporating "Laminations and Magnetic Core for Motor Stators and Transformers" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,137 is known. This known motor comprises a stator core having a pair of legs, a yoke mounted with a coil and disposed between the pair of legs of the stator core, and a pair of shading coils provided on one side of the leg of the stator core. In such a motor provided with a pair of shading coils on one side of the leg of the stator core, the leakage of magnetic flux occurs in or in the vicinity of the surface between the shading coils of the stator core, which reduces the efficiency of the motor.